The subject matter of this application is generally related to memory management.
Many electronic devices include embedded systems to control the operation of the underlying devices and to provide enhanced functionality and operational flexibility. Typically, non-volatile memory is included as a portion of the embedded system to store operating system program code, issued commands and critical data for operating the embedded system. Recently, embedded systems have begun to use solid state memory as non-volatile memory (e.g., electrically Erasable Read Only Memory (EEPROM)). Solid state memory can be used to accelerate applications to increase data access time, and can be advantageously programmed or re-programmed to provide non-volatile storage of information.